Kabuto and Sakura The Connection is Made
by foxynaruto13
Summary: A daring beginning to a new series featuring Kabuto and Sakura. Running from when Kabuto finally realizes that yes, he is not gay. This is my first fanfic on this account, and hopefully not the last! Go KabuxSaku!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day, clouds were out, and the entire of Konoha was in a bright and friendly mood

Okay, this is a kind of dumb plotline, but let's see what YOU think of it.

It was a bright and sunny day, clouds were out, and the entire of Konoha was in a bright and friendly mood.

Meanwhile, Kabuto was bathing Orochimaru, a flicker of love in his eyes. He knew that Orochimaru was "the one."

Oh so sadly, Sasuke beat Kabuto to the punch. Orochimaru only had his eyes for him, and Sasuke wouldn't let Kabuto have Orochimaru.

So of course, a duel occurred between the two, and while Sasuke had his full-body chidori, Kabuto tried hitting him with his chakra.

Meanwhile, Sakura can't stop thinking about his glasses, the way they shined when he looked at her, she was in love with Kabuto, it was a simple fact.

Kabuto was jealous, very jealous, but he just couldn't beat Sasuke. Finally, he was forced out of their secret hideout, while Orochimaru and Sasuke were cackling with laughter while kissing behind him. Kabuto tried forgetting about Orochimaru, he tried to move on.

Three days later…

Kabuto went to Konoha because he thought that maybe he could find another lover in a large city.

Naruto was eating ramen with Iruka-sensei, with only one thing on his mind. Naked Sakura-chan!

Iruka saw the devious look in Naruto's eyes, and knew that he was definitely thinking about someone "special."

Sakura, as usual, was looking for Naruto, her backup to Kabuto, when suddenly, there he was. She thought it must be a mirage, but was delighted when she saw that he was REAL.

Kabuto was looking for a substitute for Orochimaru, but with no luck, until… Sakura-chan jumped into he face.

'Oh Kabuto, please, I know you are the one!'

-Sakura jumps into his arms

'HELL NO Sakura! HELL NO! My love goes to Orochimaru, not _you!_

And so, what will happen next, will Sakura steal Kabuto's heart, or will they both die a long and painful death. Will Naruto get involved. Are the Akatsuki going to intervene? Tune in… tomorrow! If you didn't think this was crappy that is…


	2. Chapter 2

It was no longer a bright and sunny day in Konoha, what with Kabuto throwing Sakura down after she had graciously jumped into h

It was no longer a bright and sunny day in Konoha, what with Kabuto throwing Sakura down after she had graciously jumped into his arms, and her insane temper causing stress among all the villagers of Konoha.

As it happened, Kabuto found a rifle, and while preparing to shoot Sakura, he discovered something. Something _important_…

"I'm not gay!" yelled Kabuto. "I am not gay!"

Just then, Kabuto burst into song:

"Hey all you people, hey all you people, hey all you people just listen to me! I just had a sandwich, no ordinary sand-"

"Um Kabuto," said Sakura, "wrong song."

"Right," Kabuto said, as embarrassment struck him. He knew that singing lines from Spongebob had to be the wrong thing to do at the time.

Just then, Iruka-Sensei and Naruto walked up to the pair, Naruto striding along, trying to impress Sakura.

But, Kabuto intervened, and yelled, "Sakura, I realize now that you are my love! Let us rush into the sunset!"

Sakura "gently" pushed Naruto away, and she ran with Kabuto to Orochimaru's home, where they threw flash grenades upon Orochimaru and Sasuke, simultaneously yelling, "You're not the ones that we want!" While Kabuto made it apparent that he indeed was not gay by burning snakes in front of Orochimaru's eyes.

Kabuto and Sakura rushed against each other, with the love of a thousand suns beaming from their eyes.

Poor Sasuke-kun, thought Sakura, but he just wasn't my guy.

"Hey Sasuke," yelled Sakura, "Naruto is looking for you." And it was at this time when Sasuke weaved his way around Orochimaru, and yelled, "I know."

As he revealed the **I Love Naruto** tattoo on his back, Sakura beamed, and thought; now everyone will be happy!

Tune in… tomorrow for the next episode, where Naruto will meet up with Sasuke, and they will both cry at the thought that they do not live in the Pokemon World. Gotta Catch Them All!


End file.
